Two Worlds Collide (Redo)
by DivineDestiny
Summary: Dixie and Robin have always existed in two separate wolds. With Wally now in Gotham, attending Gotham Academy can Dixie keep the two separate or will both worlds come crashing down. Fem!Robin/KF
1. Chapter 1

**This is a redo of my old series "Two Worlds Collide" in this version Wally knows Robin is really a girl and her secret I.D. Please review.**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Ch. 1

Today was going to be a good day Dixie could feel it. Wally was moving to Gotham with his Uncle. Dixie had been waiting for this day ever since the news reached her. Now the day was here. She finally was going to have someone outside her family that she didn't have to hide a side of herself from. Wally texted her the night before telling they were to arrive at the airport at 10am. Dixie tried to get permission to skip school to meet them. Bruce shot down the request saying that she could visit after school when had a chance to rest from their light. Dixie didn't see what was so tiring about sitting in a plane for a few hour but didn't bother arguing. Dixie was going to meet them whether Bruce agreed to it or not.

Dixie started her day like any other. She got in her uniform, slide on her headband to keep the hair out of her eyes, and went to the dining room for breakfast. Sitting at the table was Bruce, with the newspaper open and cup of coffee, and Jason across from him, eating like the little monster he was. Seriously the way he ate those pancake was disgusting, syrup was dripping from his mouth and as he chewed you could see pancake in his mouth. Having to see that every morning for the last two months was enough to make Dixie stop eating breakfast. Jason was still learning to behave mannerfully. The way he was progressing Dixie estimated it to be years before that would happen. Dixie finished off her juice. When it was time to leave Alfred was clearing the table. Jason kept trying to finish off his pancakes as Alfred was taking the plate away. It was a little funny and sad at the same time. Dixie doesn't like to think too much about how her new brother had to live before Bruce took him in.

Dixie and Jason climb into the town car on their way to school. Like usual no one talks the entire ride. Leaving both thank Alfred and say their goodbyes. The whole time Dixie kept watching the clock, not paying attention to lessons. After second hour Dixie waited in the girl's bathroom until the bell rang. Dixie slowly made it out of the bathroom.

"I know what you're doing"

Dixie jumped with a little yelp at the sudden voice behind her. There behind her was Jason.

"You should be in class" Dixie put on her serious voice

"So should you" His face was emotionless and yet had this snide way to it, was a little off putting.

"Go away before you get us caught." Dixie shoved Jason in the opposite direction of where she was going.

"Fine I could just call Bruce and tell him about your plan to go to the airport"

"Okay, Fine what do you want?"

"To come with you"

"Why? You don't even know him."

"So what. And I forgot to study for a Math test"

"You mean you were too lazy to study." Dixie put her hands on her hips.

"Hey Algebra is hard and we all can't be Mathletes. So please I would rather get in trouble for skipping than falling."

The last part got to Dixie. She felt bad for him it's not like she was made of stone.

"Fine, but if you get caught you are on your own"

"Okay"

Dixie lead the way as they made it out of the school, for a such a high end school they had suckish security. After they were off school grounds Dixie slipped off her blazer and zipped on a hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Jason had a look of confusion.

"I don't want someone stopping me because they noticed I on a school uniform."

"I think people will notice a twelve year old roaming the airport alone."

"You're not going to be alone."

"Wasn't talking about me."

Dixie gave her best bat glare. She knew she wasn't tall, or average height, or as developed physically as she should be and didn't need Jason reminding her of it either. Dixie and Jason took a cab to the airport.

The flight was late to arrive and with Jason complaining the whole wait was starting to kill her excitement and replace it with being irritated. Jason was lucky Dixie saw Wally speed walking in front of his Aunt and Uncle or else Dixie would have made a horrible scene. Dixie ran and flung herself at Wally. It was a close call, Wally nearly dropped her.

"Wally you're finally here!" Dixie was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" He had a grin on his face that could rival the cheshire cat's.

The happy atmosphere was killed when Barry decided to open his mouth. "Shouldn't you be in school. Bruce won't be happy about this and who is the kid?"

Seemed like no one noticed Jason until Barry brought him up. Jason was standing off to the side watching silently. "Oh this is Jason Todd, Bruce's new ward"

A light blush spread over Jason's cheeks, it was kind of adorable. They started making their way out of the airport. The Allen's hailed a cab and started putting their bags in. Dixie took this opportunity to grab Wally and get in there own cab.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wally asked confused being shoved into the cab.

"Kidnapping you, sightseeing, whatever you want to call it" Dixie explained after getting everyone situated in. "So where are we going first?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I started the chapter but then hated it and had to start over. Hope you like it, please Review!**

**XOXO,**

**DD**

* * *

Ch. 2

After taking a cab to downtown the three got out to walk around. Gotham is a big city. It was the middle of a weekday and there were quite a few people roaming. Dixie lead the trio through the streets, stopping in front of an arcade. Dixie turned to Wally right as he took out his phone and turning it on, not having a chance before to turn it back on from the flight. Looking at his phone Wally gave a small groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Uncle Barry left me like fifteen me messages" Wally started to type on his phone. It was clear to Dixie what Wally was doing and had to stop it. Using her ninja skills Dixie snatched the phone directly out of his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from making a huge mistake. You can't tell Barry where we are, once he knows so will Bruce and they will come for us." Dixie erased the message Wally was typing. Wally wasn't looking convinced. There was one thing Wally could never say no to, now was the perfect time to use it, the puppy eyes. "Besides Wally we haven't hung out in months. I miss you."

Wally let out a long heavy sigh, "Fine, can I at least have my phone back."

"No, I don't trust you with it"

"Come On!" Jason yelled from inside the arcade.

Everything had been going great the three were playing and Jason was actually was behaving. Wally seemed to be having a great time and got along well with Jason. It was great, very relaxing. That was until Dixie caught sight of something outside. Dixie dropped to the ground dragging ally and Jason down with her.

"What the hell, Dixie" Jason complained.

"Shut up, stay down and follow me." Dixie ordered

"Why?"

"I said shut up, Bruce is outside"

Dixie lead them toward the emergency exit in the back. The back exit took them the an empty alleyway. They didn't get far, Bruce was waiting at the end of the alley. Of course he knew the way dixie was going to take them, he did train he. He did not look happy. Worse thing about alleys is that it is a complete dead end. They would have went back in but the stupid emergency door locks from the outside.

The three trudged over to the end of the expression on Bruce's face was scarier up close.

"Dixie, Jason get into the car. wally your Uncle will be here in a moment" Bruce said calmly, scare calm.

"Bruce..." Dixie spoke with a soft small voice.

"I said get in the car" Bruce repeated himself.

Jason followed Dixie to the car both their heads hung low.


End file.
